


Walking In Squares

by WardenSabrae



Category: Dragon Age II
Genre: Implied Relationships, M/M, Minor Crude Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-08
Updated: 2020-09-08
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:13:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,092
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26364733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WardenSabrae/pseuds/WardenSabrae
Summary: “Not trying to sound like the voice of doom or anything-” Varric suddenly speaks up as they’re walking down the length of another hallway, causing Hawke, Anders, and Isabela to all look back at the dwarf that was bringing up the rear of the group. “-but I’m almost positive that we’ve gone through this corridor already.”“Maybe it all just looks the same and we haven’t actually been wandering in circles for Maker knows how long?” Hawke replies, trying to sound at least a little hopeful but Varric just looks as skeptical as he feels. He was really going to have to work on sounding more optimistic if he wanted to keep their spirits up.
Relationships: Anders/Male Hawke
Kudos: 11





	Walking In Squares

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Getting Lost Somewhere

* * *

There weren’t many constants in Hawke’s life. Between their family always running from the Templars, running from the Blight, and then struggling for a whole year to find their feet in Kirkwall, stability was never a luxury he’d really been granted. But one of the very few things he could count on being there was his lousy sense of direction, though honestly that flaw was more resented than counted on.

It hadn’t really been a problem for him back in Ferelden, where all the open villages and wide streets were easy enough to memorize, but right now he wasn’t in Ferelden. No, he and half of his friends were trapped in an abandoned Dwarven thaig, miles underground, and Hawke was starting to wonder if this place was purposely designed for outsiders to get lost and die in.

Typically, Hawke liked to look at violence as a last resort, charming his way out of any trouble he couldn’t settle with smooth actions. But oh, when he caught up to Bartrand he was going to strangle that traitorous fucker with his own innards. 

Or, if they all ended up dying down here before catching up to Bartrand, Hawke was at the very least going to haunt him for the rest of his days. Take that!

“Not trying to sound like the voice of doom or anything-” Varric suddenly speaks up as they’re walking down the length of another hallway, causing Hawke, Anders, and Isabela to all look back at the dwarf that was bringing up the rear of the group. “-but I’m almost positive that we’ve gone through this corridor already.”

Hawke frowns, looking at the stone-carved walls and pillars around them. He tries to seek out something familiar but all of the hallways and rooms that they’d gone through so far looked so similar to him that they could’ve walked through this same corridor a dozen times and been none the wiser.

“Maybe it all just looks the same and we haven’t actually been wandering in circles for Maker knows how long?” Hawke replies, trying to sound at least a little hopeful but Varric just looks as skeptical as he feels. He was really going to have to work on sounding more optimistic if he wanted to keep their spirits up.

“No, we’ve definitely been here before,” Isabela says, and Hawke looks over to see her pointing towards something marked on one of the pillars beside her. He quickly moves forward to get a closer look but then stops mid-step when he realizes that the ‘symbol’ is just a crudely drawn erection carved into the stone. He blinks before meeting Isabela’s gaze, and she just grins back at him as shameless as ever. “What? I was marking the route.”

“Thanks, Bela,” Hawke replies in a deadpan tone before he sighs, looking around the corridor before he turns to face the group. “Okay, so we definitely just walked in a circle. Or a square, knowing how old Dwarves liked to think. Thoughts?”

“My thought is that trusting Bartrand and coming down here might not have been our best idea,” Anders says, sitting down on a broken chunk of what was probably once a pillar before he meets Hawke’s gaze. “But that probably goes without saying by now.”

“Oh, I don’t know about that, Blondie. Up until the part where Bartrand left us down here to die, I think it was all going pretty well.” Varric replies, his tone almost light but Hawke can hear the underlying hurt and anger in his friend’s tone. He can’t imagine what Varric was thinking right now.. They might not have always gotten along well, but there was no world where Hawke could imagine Carver ever doing something like this to him. It still stings to think about him, but Hawke tries not to dwell on that right now. His repressed grief was the least of their problems and it should probably remain that way.

“Well, standing around and talking about dismembering a traitorous dwarf might cheer us up,” Hawke says, returning the collective attention of his friends to him, “but it won’t get us out of here. Let’s keep going, and try to leave some better markers as we do.”

“You’ll thank me when we’re out of here,” Isabela replies, throwing him a playful wink. Hawke returns the familiar gesture with a smirk before his gaze goes over to Anders, and he watches as the mage gets to his feet with a weary huff.

“You feeling all right, Anders?” Hawke asks, approaching him before another thought suddenly crosses his mind. “And not trying to add to our current problems, but you don’t happen to sense any darkspawn down here do you?”

“If I did, I certainly wouldn’t be keeping it to myself,” Anders replies, rolling his shoulders as he and Hawke follow after their other two companions, and they walk in silence for a few seconds before Anders lets out another soft sigh. “I just.. I can’t say I have a lot of fond memories about being underground.”

“Oh I’m sure we’ll look back at this and laugh someday.” Hawke replies, reaching over to give Anders’ shoulder a companionable pat. “But on the bright side, everything that we come across down here can probably be killed.”

“Yes, including us,” Anders replies, raising an eyebrow at the grin that Hawke gives him in lieu of a reply. “Just try to keep a distance if we do happen across any Darkspawn. The last thing we need is someone getting infected with the Blight sickness.”

“Precisely why I didn’t risk bringing Bethany down here,” Hawke replies promptly, watching as Isabela and Varric both pause in their walking to start scraping some noticeable markers in the stone walls. “But I’m not too worried – I’ve got a big, bad Grey Warden right here to keep me safe.”

Anders scoffs at that, and when Hawke glances over he thinks that he sees a faint dusting of red on his cheeks. It’s difficult to tell in the dim lighting of the walkway, but Anders is still smiling when he meets Hawke's gaze again. “Fine, but if we run into a dragon I’m leaving that one to you.”

“Fair enough.” Hawke grins. “But if it’s a baby dragon I’m going to try and tame it first.”

“That I don’t doubt.” Anders says, and there’s a noticeable fondness in his tone, one that fills Hawke’s chest with a pleasant warmth as they keep following after the others, eager to leave this thaig and this journey behind them.

* * *


End file.
